1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a method for manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate having enhanced reliability and a method for manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The display substrate includes a display area and a peripheral area. The display area includes a plurality of lines and a plurality of transistors connected to the lines. The peripheral area includes pads supplying an electric signal to the lines.
In the conventional method for testing LCD panels that utilizes twist nematic (TN) mode, a connection line in a driving chip is formed on the substrate. After the display substrate is tested, the test pattern is disconnected from the display substrate by laser trimming. The testing method requires that the substrate has additional space for forming the test pattern, so that a total resistance is increased, and also requires the step of laser trimming after the test is finished.
Recently, display substrates have been made so that the test pattern is formed on an area opposite to the driving chip to be connected to the display substrate, and the test pattern and the display substrate are separated form each other after testing the display substrate.
However, when the test pattern and the display substrate are separated, an electrode exposed on the cutting line of the display substrate may protrude, or a cross-section of the electrode formed in the display substrate may not be uniform. Therefore, the display substrate and the opposite substrate of the LCD may be shorted from each other.